


純潔的愛Innocent love

by dikondean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dean, M/M, Omega Dean, Top Sam, 中國心!冏爹, 弱智!丁, 腦科醫師!米, 虐
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dikondean/pseuds/dikondean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John在一次獵魔任務中受了重傷,昏迷不醒。<br/>兩個被遺棄在汽車旅館的孩子為了躲兒童福利處的社工,八歲的Dean帶著四歲的Sam躲在公園。<br/>Dean發燒被燒成了白痴,三米成為照顧哥哥的角色,事情卻在三米長出結後有了改變...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1987, blizzard night

**Author's Note:**

> 作者有病已棄療,很迷弱智丁。  
> 本文無醫學根據,請輕拍。  
> 瓊瑤到不行的劇情!  
> ABO世界觀。獵魔人在這個社會是正常的職業。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我上次竟然忘記PO內容? T_T  
> 真的沒人看吧? 別太計較啦!

 

愛從來不是一件錯的事, 這是我哥哥教我的。

 

故事要從明尼蘇達的一個刮著暴風雪的夜晚說起... 有一個勇敢的男孩叫做Dean。他八歲。 他是我哥哥。後來變成我的愛人。 那個暴風雪的夜晚,他犧牲自己救了我,我本來才應該是那個要被凍死的孩子。

這些故事都是後來我聽爸講的,Dean對此事隻字未提。我想並非由於他的智能使他無法表達清楚,而是他仍內疚沒有把我照顧得更好。Dean甚至內疚他讓他自己發燒燒成弱智,讓自己成為弟弟在學校的笑柄。

 

1987年12月,明尼蘇達。聖誕節前兩週,爸爸去獵殺一窩的吸血鬼。 爸爸不幸受了重傷,被前來支援的獵人送進醫院。 爸爸昏迷了,沒有人知道我和Dean兩個小孩子,被丟在明尼蘇達35號公路旁的一個破爛汽車旅館。

 

Dean當時八歲,我四歲。爸爸沒讓Dean去上學,也沒教過他任何除了使用槍枝和煮麥片粥以外的東西。Dean是個聰明的孩子,他知道他這個年紀的孩子都該上學,這也是為什麼爸爸吩咐他,如果別人問起來,就說你只有六歲。 Dean知道不去上學是不對的,但是他和別的孩子不一樣,他得照顧弟弟,也就是我。 Dean靠著自己看電視和偶而從商店偷來的書,學會了字母、簡單的單字拼寫和數字。他只會大寫看不懂小寫,他說小寫太複雜了,他不懂為什麼一個字得有兩種寫法。

 

聖誕節到了,過了兩週爸爸仍沒有回來,我們已經兩天沒有東西吃。Dean可能更多天沒吃東西,他把剩下的玉米片都給了我。聖誕節期間商店都關門了,Dean之前還能靠著順手牽羊,從商店偷些M&M巧克力豆或是能量棒回來。現在我們是完全沒了食物。外頭冷的像北極,好在旅館裡的暖氣夠暖,沒有件像樣的保暖衣物的我們才得以存活。

 

聖誕節當天晚上,Dean偷聽到旅館老闆給兒童福利局打了電話,他知道事情不妙。其實之前也有過好幾次經驗的樣子,甚至是爸爸也在的時候,兒童福利局的人一直追著我們跑。一開始是某家汽車旅館的老闆發現Dean沒上學,後來有幾家是因為看見爸爸把我們獨自扔在旅館而被舉報。總之Dean是個聰明的孩子,他學得很快,他簡單收拾了重要的東西,就趁著沒人注意溜出了旅館。

 

大風雪中,我們不僅沒有地方可去,我已經餓到走不動了。Dean揹著我走了很久很久,我到現在仍不知道到底是什麼讓他堅持下去,也許是爸爸騙他,那些大人是要把我們抓去賣掉的原因吧。

 

Dean找到了一個公園,有紅色大塑膠管溜滑梯的那種。爸爸從來不讓我們玩。所以Dean會趁著爸爸出去獵鬼的時候,偷偷帶我去玩。這個地方對Dean來說有種無可言喻的安全感,甚至比和爸爸一起待在Impala裡感覺更加安全。

_*爸爸的那台1967年雪弗蘭Impala是我們的家。_

 

我似乎餓到睡著了,我只記得Dean溫暖的身體,瘦骨嶙峋的小男孩脫了衣服抱著我。我不知道Dean是哪裡學來的,也許是電視的求生節目吧?他用體溫溫暖我,然後用爸爸的那件遺留在旅館的鋪棉大外套包裹著我們兩個。

 

外頭是零下的低溫, 夜晚好像有一輩子那麼長。 Dean不斷地給我說故事,我一直半夢半醒地睡著。 也許是那些野地求生節目吧? Dean也許覺得睡著了就代表死亡,所以他一直不停地說故事,說爸爸獵鬼的故事,說他從電視上面看到的Alpha王子拯救Omega公主的故事,這是他最喜歡講的故事了,以前幾乎哄我睡覺的時候一定要講一遍,他總會把Alpha王子叫作Dean, Omega公主叫作Sammy。

隔天早上公園管理員發現了我們,立刻把我們送到醫院。他原來只是來檢查溜滑梯裡頭是不是有死掉的小貓, 他是個有愛心的人,總是會餵野貓。

Dean不僅嚴重失溫,發了40幾度的高燒,連腳趾都凍傷壞死了,連左右腳的小腳趾和無名指都必須截肢。其實他在帶著我逃出旅館前,就已經生病了。醫師說是長期營養不良和失溫造成的。Dean還在昏迷中。

我毫髮無傷只是有點感冒,我急得都哭了。我很怕Dean會死。我背出了Bobby的電話號碼,告訴了護士。請他們叫Bobby過來。

 

Bobby立刻在電話中同意了手術,並傳真了簽了名的手術同意書,讓醫生給Dean即時做了腳趾頭的截肢手術,Dean才能保住一條小命。但是嚴重的敗血症和連續好幾天的高燒,讓丁的大腦受了嚴重損害,丁被燒成了白痴。 醫師說, 他一輩子都會只有五歲幼兒的智商。

我當時不知道這是什麼意思, 當時的Bobby看起來很傷心,我想也許Dean真的病得很嚴重。

 

但我會一直照顧他,直到他好起來為止。

就像Dean一直照顧我一樣。


	2. 1992, Omega Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一些Weecest的片段

一直到我上了小學三年級,也就是我9歲,Dean13歲的時候,我開始發現我的哥哥的不同。

Dean一直是那個愛照顧人的Dean, 雖然因為暴風雪的那晚造成了Dean腦部的損傷,但他並不像那些天生智能不足的孩子,有那些身體的不自主運動或是抽搐。Dean看起來就像個正常的孩子,只是心智停留在五歲孩子那樣。

班上其他的同學會欺負我,笑我有個讀啟智班的弱智哥哥。  
笑我是笨蛋的弟弟或是直接動手動腳欺負我。  
但我知道Dean才不笨,他是為了救我腦部受了傷才會變成這樣,即使Dean一直都是只有五歲的智商我也愛他。他是我哥。我最愛的人。犧牲自己也要救我的偉大哥哥。

 

Dean喜歡洗澡的時候和我一起玩黃色小鴨,還有把漱口杯當作咖啡杯,洗髮精當作咖啡店的巧克力糖漿,我們一個9歲、一個13歲的孩子在浴室裡開心地玩著星巴克遊戲。我們輪流當店員和客人，而且我們有三種飲料可以選,拿鐵,美式和摩卡。我們覺得這樣就很厲害。Dean和我把泡泡浴的泡泡當作奶泡,調製各種假飲料,每次都可以玩上一個小時,直到爸爸催促我們趕快沖洗乾淨。

自從Dean腦部受傷後,爸爸不再帶著我們全美國跑。他回到我們堪薩斯的家。他大部分的時候都做修車工,只有在確定Ellen阿姨或是Bobby叔叔可以過來照顧我們的時候,他才去獵魔。

一個晚上我們又在玩星巴克遊戲的時候,Dean突然說他肚子痛。我摸摸他的肚子,他全身發燙像是燒紅的鐵塊一樣。  
Dean全身散發出一種像是香草又像是糖果的甜香味,一直喊著痛痛痛。  
我趕快叫了爸爸來,爸爸則是嚇壞了。只見爸爸動作迅速的把我和Dean身上的泡沫沖洗乾淨。吩咐我趕快擦乾身體,穿上衣服。  
然後我看著爸爸一種破紀錄的迅速給Dean穿好了衣服,並且拿了車鑰匙就吩咐我上車。我嚇的要死,Dean該不會生了重病吧?

 

爸爸一路疾駛到醫院,只見急診的護士阿姨們訓練有素的把Dean放在病床上,然後就他們就把移動式的病床推走了。  
該不會是要做手術吧? 當時9歲的我看過一些電視劇,也知道如果手術可能會死。我幾乎是急得哭了出來。  
忙著辦住院手續的爸爸這才發現他忘記告訴我發生什麼事了。

我哭著問:"Dee,不會要死掉了吧? 像媽媽一樣?"  
爸爸對我說:"Sammy, Dean沒事。他只是Omega。" 爸爸接下來說的很簡單,我一直到隔一年的性教育課程才學到性分化。

才知道Omega第一次的發情是很危險的,萬一被來路不明的Alpha標記,一輩子都無法去掉記號,除了一輩子尋找那人、跟隨那人以外別無他法。  
許多被性衝動的Alpha硬上而被標記的Omega,因為找不到自己的Alpha而自殘或最後發狂而死。  
所以Omega第一次的發情時就必須要定期施打"反標記疫苗",雖然無法阻止發情期的到來,但是至少能減少95%的被莫名標記的危險。

出院後的Dean沒兩天又活蹦亂跳了。13歲已經分化的他現在去上的是啟智學校的烘培班,注重培養一技之長的啟智教育,如果是分化成Omega大多是去上烘培班或是縫紉班。分化成Alpha或Beta則是學習木工或是油漆工等粗活。

Dean去上課的第一天就愛死了整天烤派烤蛋糕的環境了。下課後他先是笑的燦爛地跑來客廳跟我說,以後他要開個很厲害的蛋糕店,賣各式各樣的派和蛋糕。然後之後又有點傷心地說:"不能當Sammy公主的Alpha王子了! 對不起! 都是哥哥沒用!"  
我抱著Dean,我那時還矮他兩個頭,我的頭頂只到Dean的胸口。我感覺到他的眼淚都滴到我頭髮上了。  
Dean努力不哭出聲音,這是Dean式的逞強。

幾年後,我也在13歲時分化成Alpha, 明明當時已經17歲的Dean,對我來說卻感覺一夕之間變成了被保護者。  
我那時就決定我之後要當個腦科醫師,試圖治療Dean的腦部損傷。

一直到我18歲那年的初夏,去史丹佛之前我不小心標記Dean的那個夜晚,我都一直以為那個反標記疫苗是絕對有效的。  
一直到我發現Dean是屬於那5%的對疫苗不管用的Omega,  
直到Dean在電話裡哭著說懷上了我的孩子,  
但是爸爸要強迫他拿掉。


	3. 1994, Alpha Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 三米長出了結。一些流水帳

我上初中的第一天,當時我才剛滿13歲沒多久,第一天的開學典禮爸爸和Dean都沒來參加。  
老爸沒參加的原因是他從Bobby叔叔那裏得到了一些惡魔的情報,他為了追趕這些線索半夜草草收了行李就出去了。  
他連Dean要繳學費的事情都忘了,更別說是我的開學典禮了!

Dean淚汪汪地問我沒有學費怎麼辦? 明天就到繳錢的期限了! 哽咽地說:"Dean不能學做蛋糕和派了!"  
"不會做蛋糕和派的Dean就是個沒有用的Omega! 以後不能養Sammy和爸爸了!" Dean綠色如翡翠般的大眼睛哭得淚汪汪的。  
我能想到的只有打給Bobby叔叔, Bobby接起電話聽我說了學費的事情,就讓我傳真學費的繳費單據給他,他說他明天會去銀行匯錢給學校,叫Dean別擔心。  
安撫著哭得眼睛腫腫的Dean,我的心中感到非常無力,明明Dean當時已經17歲了!  
才13歲的我,那時也不過是個小孩子,一度十分埋怨Dean因為智能問題而經常不能處理日常生活的危機的狀況。  
但是, 17歲的Dean美得令人屏息,沒有人能夠真正對他生氣的! 可以說看見那張臉,氣都消了。

而我的初中開學典禮Dean沒來的原因是,他不想讓我的同學取笑我。  
在小學的時候,因為Dean的智能問題我經常受到欺負,加上我的成績特別好,身材又特別矮小,經常受到班上惡霸的欺負。  
分化成Omega後的Dean,去了啟智學校的烘焙班上課。這件事除了我和爸爸和Bobby以外,幾乎沒讓其他人知道。  
Dean是出於保護的立場,他知道如果讓同學知道我有個弱智的Omega哥哥,恐怕我接下來的幾年又要不好過了。  
所以即使非常想參加我的初中開學典禮,Dean還是努力忍住了。  
早上一大早他就起來做了鬆餅和蛋的早餐,Dean少得可憐的智能並沒有影響他做菜的天分,那天早上的早餐比平時共加豐盛也更加精緻。  
白色瓷盤上的兩顆水波蛋,完美的程度堪稱藝術。可以猜得到Dean不知道為了我愛吃的水波蛋下了多少功夫,可能在學校練習了不下上百次。  
我離開家裡的時候,Dean在我額頭上輕輕吻了一下,說:"對不起Sammy, Dean今天還是不去了! 我愛你。"  
"我知道"我淡淡地說,努力讓眼淚不要留下來。  
我在心中暗自發誓,我一定要成為厲害的腦科醫生,治好Dean的腦部損傷。

Dean上學的啟智學校是以培養智能不足少年的職業功能為主題的課程,因此Dean雖然是屬於烘焙班,也必須學習一些飯店早餐和餐廳的基本餐食,如漢堡、牛排和沙拉和奶昔等的做法。目的是訓練智能不足少年的職業技能, 使其即使在一般的餐廳也能勝任工作。當然也有專門雇用智能不足人士的政府設立餐廳,通常是政府機關和公立學校的餐廳。不過職缺並不是太多,啟智學校大部分的畢業生仍要面對求職困難的處境, 尤其是每個月都有發情期,必須經常請假的Omega。

開學典禮上我雖然是新生致詞代表,但是那天我完全心不在焉,吃完早餐出門之後就感覺肚子不太舒服,可能是心情不好或是致詞的壓力造成胃痛的吧?  
我當時實在沒想太多。  
致詞順利地結束,沒等典禮完全結束我就拿著書包溜回家了。  
沒有比Dean更重要的事。  
還沒開學的Dean恐怕自從我出門之後就一直在家裡哭吧?  
平常一個人在家都會害怕的Dean,連最愛的弟弟的開學典禮都不能參加,他一定又在怪罪自己了!  
初中是學區制的公立初中。爸爸只是修車工,又愛喝酒,家裡實在沒錢供我上私立學校。  
雖說如此學校離家也有兩英里路。我一路飛奔回家。

我到家的時候已經大汗淋漓了。  
Dean一直坐在門口等我,我飛奔過去緊緊抱住他。  
17歲的Dean高我兩個頭,我的身高只到Dean的胸部而已。我緊緊抱住他的腰,呼吸著Dean香草糖果般的Omega甜甜體香。  
這個香味對我而言一向熟悉,卻傾刻之間變得性感挑逗,像是手淫的快感加上兩個赤裸的肉體的曖昧摩擦。  
我的下腹傳來一陣劇痛, 陰莖的底部好像有什麼怪物要穿出來一番。疼得我立刻倒在地上哇哇大叫。  
Dean嚇了一跳,但是顯得非常鎮定。他對我說:"我的小Sammy要變成男人了。"  
我這才忽然了解那個陰莖底部那個奇怪的感覺, Dean突然變得誘人的體香, 還有這一切意味著什麼。  
"天啊,我要成結了!" 我驚訝地說。  
"是阿, 爸爸已經跟我說了一年了, 每天都要我注意小Sammy有沒有變成小Alpha呢! Sammy,你的味道真好聞!"  
Dean臉上浮現一個大大的微笑,彷彿聖誕節喝了蛋奶酒醉了一樣,臉頰紅通通的。  
他是世界上最純真善良的人,連嫉妒都不懂,弟弟明明比自己小四歲,卻分化成生物地位比自己高的Alpha。  
暗金色頭髮的綠眼睛Omega只是真心為我感到驕傲。

我感覺一瞬之間Dean從我的哥哥變成了我的妻子, 強烈地不想與人分享的獨佔慾油然而生。  
那是我的Omega,我的,專屬於我的。


	4. 1998, first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 三米17歲, 丁21歲。  
> 有點腹黑的少年米。

我13歲成為Alpha後,一直到我17歲這幾年, 我和Dean的關係仍沒有改變。

當Dean初次發情變成Omega後,唯一的改變是到了Dean每個月的發情期, 爸爸會把Dean關在房裡,每天給他最高劑量的止疼藥,至少這是爸爸告訴我的版本。  
止疼藥根本無法緩解生理性的發情熱, 我一直不知道那是究竟怎麼回事,由於爸爸總會在那幾天讓我去住在Bobby家,一直到我17歲那年。

Alpha的成年是17歲。17歲的我已經比21歲的Dean高了一吋, 身材也比Omega哥哥更加健壯,雖然我還是偏瘦,但是力氣上卻不會輸給Dean。

也許是爸爸不想再聽到Dean在發情期中可憐的哭喊, 也許是因為爸爸的原生家庭中,也有兄弟姊妹是Alpha和Omega結為夫妻的。  
也許是他就是知道, Dean就是屬於我的Omega。  
自從我成年, 我成為了Dean的小丈夫。

父親似乎突然默許了這件事,又或者他終於放棄了。又或者他常常看見我偷吻Dean的嘴唇。  
每個月Dean的發情期到來他不再送我去Bobby家。  
而是默默替我打電話給學校請假,每次他都能發揮創意,找個令人信服的理由。  
爸爸會刻意挑選這幾天出去獵鬼, 或者也許他根本不是去獵鬼?  
在我成為成年Alpha後沒幾天,Dean的發情期來臨, 爸爸給了我一番嚴肅的"談話",說他還不想養孫子之類的,然後就離開了。

我戰戰兢兢地上了樓, 相較於我和爸爸的房間都在ㄧ樓, 只有Dean的房間在二樓,這是自從Dean分化之後的安排。  
在此之前我們三人都是住在二樓的房間。  
我打開了Dean的房門,意外地並沒有上鎖。  
香草冰淇淋的甜香撲鼻而來,可憐的Omega正趴在床上,一邊低聲哭著,一邊屁股翹高雙腿大開,讓碩大的肉色陰莖玩具戳刺他濕漉漉的穴。  
那是一個像是性愛機器的機械裝置,可以固定在床尾的鐵架上,我在Omega的色情片裡看過。  
色情片裡的高大Alpha中年演員說著極其色情下流的話,用他碩大的陰莖操著金髮Omega男孩的嘴, 一邊讓性愛機器的假陰莖操著Omega演員的屁股。  
"就讓這機器操你的屁股三天三夜! 你這下賤的婊子! 幹你鬆垮垮的洞!"

讓這機器操他三天三夜? 也許這就是Dean一直在做的事?  
我走向Dean, 找到機器的開關關掉,在Dean旁邊坐了下來。  
性愛機器的巨大假陰莖簡直像我的手臂ㄧ樣粗, 假陰莖剛好停止在離開Dean的小穴不到半吋的地方。  
Dean所分泌的自體潤滑液牽著晶瑩的絲線,連著假陰莖,然後絲線斷掉。

我硬了。也許已經硬了很久,也許自從我進到這房間,聞到這氣味時我就硬了。  
"我該怎麼做? Dean?" 我害羞地說。在此之前, 我沒有做過比自慰更多的事。

"Sammy?" Dean好像大夢初醒一番,扯著哭到沒聲音的喉嚨問。  
"恩, 是我, Sam。我該怎麼做?"  
"不知道。你會知道的。Sammy那麼聰明, 不像Dean是笨蛋。活該被機器操。"  
Dean突然翻了身座了起來,但好像碰到小穴很痛的樣子,又換成ㄧ個跪坐的姿勢。  
兩顆綠色的大眼睛一直不斷流出眼淚,哭得上氣不接下氣,好像要把這幾年的委屈全都哭出來似地。  
"學校的Omega都有男朋友, 或是丈夫, 只有Dean沒有。Dean已經17歲了。他們說如果爸爸不給我找個伴, 我也許明年就會死掉。"

這倒不是危言聳聽。電視上層出不窮的新聞, 都是找不到伴侶的Omega發瘋或是自殺的。  
其中也不乏只有十幾歲的少男少女。  
畢竟發情熱實在太殘酷, 無論機器或是玩具如何模擬Alpha的性器和結,沒有Alpha的氣味和精液,是無法消退令人厭世的無盡空虛感。

"讓我照顧你吧, Dean。"我抱緊了哥哥,此時在我懷中的只是弱小的Omega,全身赤裸被自己的愛液搞得濕漉漉的,床單上全都是。  
"你吃了避孕藥了嗎? Dean?" 我問。

"嗯...Dean很乖, Dean每天都吃。" Dean幾乎以聽不見的微弱聲音回答。  
像Dean這樣美麗的Omega,很難說是否有天可能遭到陌生Alpha的強暴。  
至少為了不懷上強姦犯的孩子,爸爸讓Dean天天吃避孕藥自保,ㄧ方面避孕藥也可以使發情周期趨於規律。  
對於週期可能亂掉的青少年來說,突然到來的發情期是極其危險的。

我撫摸著Dean乳白色的大腿,說:"Dean, 躺下來。"  
我將Dean的膝蓋往上推,幾乎把Dean折成一半,我幾乎驚訝Omega身體的柔軟度。  
大張的雙腿之間, 可憐兮兮的Dean的陰莖很小,像是典型的Omega Dick, 充血硬挺拍打著他的胸膛,簡直要頂到他那誘人的粉色雙唇。  
ㄧ個楚楚可憐的Omega任你擺弄的感覺出奇的好。  
Dean似乎也不懂為什麼我要把他擺成這個姿勢,直到我用舌頭去舔他被虐待多時的小穴,已經紅腫不堪,看起來真的很糟糕。  
舔著像是小嘴巴一樣收緊卻無法完全閉合的穴口,我本能似的將舌頭伸了進去,輕輕地用舌頭操著哥哥的小穴,沒多久Omega就射了。  
完全沒有碰到他小小的陰莖。讓我覺得他的陰莖可愛極了, 我於是離開小穴,一口把小小Dean含了進去,輕輕地吸吮。  
"阿, Sammy..." Dean呻吟著。然而與其說是淫蕩,倒不如說是極其神聖, 做愛, 像是進行神聖的彌撒一般。純潔而神聖。

我再也受不了, 只能迅速地扯掉皮帶和褲子,我這才發現我的白色拳擊內褲已經被前液弄得濕得不能再濕。  
我把性器掏出,狠狠地掐住底部讓結不馬上成形。另一隻手扯掉內褲。  
"Dean, 時間不多了,我現在就得插進去! 可能會有點疼!"  
我這才發現自己的那傢伙,還是比剛剛看起來大得嚇人的假陰莖,硬是要更加粗長一點。  
"嗯" Dean哼哼ㄧ聲,閉上了眼睛。  
我將碩大的Alpha龜頭對準Dean已經紅腫地可憐的穴口,這看起來多麼不成比例,但我還是用力挺了進去。  
原本想給Dean一點適應巨大陰莖的時間,卻沒有時間,因為我的結正在形成。  
自己雖然手淫過無數次,仍從來無法想像操幹ㄧ個Omega的穴竟是如此舒服, 像是ㄧ張火熱的嘴在吸你的屌,不,比那更好。  
用力地全部抽出再全部插入, 第三次我就找到了那個點,讓Omega尖叫的點。  
我ㄧ次次反覆的頂著Dean的腺體,可憐的Omega因為不斷的前列腺高潮不斷地顫抖,小小的陰莖ㄧ次次拍打著自己的胸膛,射不出任何東西來。

結像是充氣玩具ㄧ般在規律的穿刺運動中漸漸脹大, 直到終於再也拔不出來。我只能再被固定住的範圍內,淺淺著操著Omega火熱的內裡。  
我出於好奇心雙手捏弄著Dean的兩個粉色乳頭,然後又ㄧ次,Dean的小小陰莖終於射出不少白色的Omega精液,他搞得顏射在自己臉上。  
睫毛和英挺的鼻子、嘴唇都是。  
我心中暗自計畫下次ㄧ定要試試。讓Dean吸我的陰莖,然後在高潮前抽出,射在他臉上。

正在我還無法停止幻想時,劇烈的高潮襲來,我感覺我在射精,但不是ㄧ般自慰時的射精,而是成結的特殊射精方式。

射精持續好幾分鐘。高潮異常強烈且持久,簡直從ㄧ開始的爽,到了痛的程度。  
大量的精液不斷地被一股股射進Omega的生殖腔,而肉結堵住了出口,所以大量的精液只能往Dean的子宮去,最後囤積在那裡。  
Dean平坦的小腹微微鼓起,裡頭全都是我的精液。

曾經在色情片裏頭看過,用灌腸器把十幾個Alpha的大量精液灌進Omega的生殖腔,讓可憐的Omega色情片演員的肚子像是懷孕八個月ㄧ樣。  
這是Alpha的生物本能,搞大Omega的肚子,讓Omega替自己生孩子。

為了提高讓經常吃避孕藥的Omega懷上的機率,Alpha的精液變得越來越多。這是生物的進化。  
我們連結在ㄧ起,我把Dean換了個姿勢,我胸貼著他的背抱著他過了幾分鐘。  
Omega呢喃著肚子好脹,我一邊揉著他的肚子說:"沒事的, 再等ㄧ會兒。"  
Dean舒服地睡著了,又也許是太累。  
我也趁機把頭枕在他柔軟毛茸茸的腦袋上睡了ㄧ會兒。  
直到感覺結的壓力減小,開始消退了。  
我叫醒Dean,告訴他我們得保持著連著的姿勢去浴缸,如果不想弄得房間的地毯上全是我的精液的話。

"好睏..."Dean像是賴床的孩子般不悅,又沒有辦法。只好換了姿勢把羅圈腿圍在我腰上,雙臂環著我的脖子。  
"別把我摔著了, Sammy!" Dean似乎不太信任我的力氣, 有點害怕地說。  
"不會的, 我的Omega。"我脫口而出。  
Dean點了點頭。


	5. 1999, Stanford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 三米考上了史丹佛的醫學院。  
> 中國心John爸!

和Dean的伴侶關係持續了一年多。  
每次到了Dean的發情期, 我們就會躲在Dean的二樓的房間像兔子一般地瘋狂做愛。我會一次又一次的用力操幹Dean的濕漉漉的穴, 有時當我累了, 我就會讓Dean騎在我的陰莖上像個牛仔一樣猛操自己。

Dean的綠色大眼睛每次總是淚眼汪汪的。性高潮的過度快感和被操得再也射不出東西的Omega陰莖的疼痛讓Dean每次都會受不了而哭出來。如果Dean的小穴被摩擦的腫了起來, 我就會改操他的嘴。口腔容納不下的Alpha陰莖,會戳進Dean的喉嚨, 害他得憋住氣, 有時候實在是太舒服了, 我會忘記要拔出來射在他臉上, 就會直接射進Omega的喉嚨裡, 強迫Dean吞進我的精液, 然後再像個小貓舔毛一樣,把我的大陰莖舔乾淨。

比起Alpha的10吋粗大陰莖, 即使在勃起的狀態下,Dean的Omega陰莖也只有短小的三吋多。當以傳教士體位操著Dean的時候, 看著我那不成比例的粗大陰莖不斷進出Omega的小穴。看著顫抖著被操射的Omega陰莖的瞬間, 我通常也會忍不出射了出來, 無論結卡住了Omega的小穴與否。因此, 床單總是一蹋糊塗, 上頭有Alpha的白色精液和Omega的透明愛液, 還有可憐的半透明狀的Omega精液, 大概是被用後背位插射的時候, 從Dean的小小陰莖射出來的。

軟弱的男性Omega與其和自我中心的女性Alpha在一起, 和佔有慾強保護慾更強的男性Alpha在一起,存活機率更高。生物演化的結果是, 男性Omega的精液裡頭並沒有精子, 使得男性Omega讓女性Alpha懷孕的機率是零。因此也使得女性Alpha對男性Omega有生理性的排斥,而大多會選擇和男性Alpha或Beta結婚, 才能繁衍後代。

取而代之的是男性Omega的精液裏頭充滿了催情素(是一種類似春藥的荷爾蒙, 聞起來有點像是棉花糖)。也就是說, 如果男性Alpha讓男性Omega射了越多次, 房間裏頭的空氣就會充滿了吸入式春藥。使得男性Alpha更加不能自己的操幹Omega。同樣的功能在女性Omega的身體裡變成潮吹的形式, 潮吹射出的清澈液體裏頭充滿了催情素。

也許這樣過於激烈的性愛,對於困在這22歲Omega身體裡的五歲小孩的靈魂而言是太過分了。但是18歲正是一個年輕氣盛的Alpha的生殖高潮期, 對一個18歲Alpha而言, 別說是一個發情中的Omega, 只要是軟軟的異性身體上的一個洞, 都難以自持。

我去史丹佛的前一天晚上, 剛好是Dean的發情期的最後一天, 最後一天總是特別的強烈, 已經被Alpha精液填得滿滿的Omega子宮, 還在不知饜足的想要更多, 像是在尖叫著: “我還沒懷上呢! 我要更多!”。無論是房間裡的氣味還是Omega身上的氣味。Dean聞起來就像是Alpha的帶有淡淡腥味的精液加上Omega的棉花糖味的精液。Omega的自體潤滑液是沒有味道的, 而這東西和Alpha射出的大量精液混合, 弄得床單和枕頭上到處都是。這東西的氣味得之後用強力洗衣粉用機器洗上個三次才能淡掉。

我讓Dean抓著床頭的鐵桿, 用後背位操著Dean, 我們保持這個體位已經很久了。其中我已經成結了兩次, 在Dean的屁股裡射了兩次, Dean大概已經前列腺高潮射了五次, 如果讓Dean再射我恐怕就要因為Omega精液的強烈春藥氣味而瘋掉了, 而上次Dean射的時候他已經痛得哭了起來, 所以我用上了才買不久的金色Omega陰莖環, 套在仍精神著的Dean的小小陰莖上。無比美麗的風景, 我要有好幾年看不到了, 我想。

很多壞心的Alpha根本不讓他的Omega射精, 這似乎成為一股奇怪的風潮, 像是對沒有前列腺的女性肛交一樣。使得Omega陰莖環不僅便宜, 在商店裏頭和驗孕棒和保險套擺著一起銷售, 甚至各種顏色造型的都有, 網路上還有客製化的陰莖環, 能在金屬上能刻名字的。

考上史丹佛醫學院醫學預科的事情我並沒有瞞著Dean, 倒是故意沒跟他說這間大學可是遠在國家的另一邊。和爸談了之外, 爸語重心長的說: “要是為了Dean好就別告訴他吧! 等你走了,我會想法子讓他接受的。”爸去冰箱拿給我一瓶冰啤酒, 雖然他從未禁止我喝酒, 一起喝酒這樣像是男人對男人的事, 倒是頭一遭。  
啜了兩口啤酒後, 爸又絮絮叨叨地叮嚀了好一陣子, 他很少這樣。他說: “念醫科當個腦科醫師一直是你的夢想, 你也想早點治好你哥哥不是嗎? 這一切都是我的疏忽造成的, 我一直覺得對不起你和你哥哥, 尤其是你。你哥哥已經那樣了, 如果再毀了你的前程, 我會一輩子良心不安的。作為一個Alpha父親, 也希望自己的Alpha兒子出人頭地的。如果創出一番事業來, 再來接你哥哥吧。” 我忍不住熱淚盈眶, 很久沒哭了, 大概自從Dean腦子燒壞的那次之後我就沒哭過了。爸爸遞了旅館的面紙盒過來, 說: “那天早上你就天沒亮就早點出去搭車, 趁Dean還沒醒的時候。早上起來如果看見你哥哥哭著叫你別走, 你會改變主意的!” 爸爸又喝了好幾口啤酒, 眼眶也紅了。

很久很久以後, 我還會一直記得那一天爸反常的露出一個好爸爸的樣子。幾年後我才知道, 那竟是我最後一次見到他。


	6. 2003, Stanford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 沒有Dean的生活好難寫...作者是丁的腦殘粉阿!

2003, Stanford

 

去了史丹佛之後, 一直沒接到家裡來的電話, 我心中一邊忐忑不安, 一邊忙於開學後的學業, 我不知道爸後來是怎麼說服Dean的, 恐怕是用了我最不希望他使用, 但是最殘忍的那種。類似: “Sammy不要你了!”或是 “別扯你弟弟的後腿!”之類的。我是個懦夫, 幾個月來我竟鼓不起勇氣打電話給Dean解釋。  
過了三個月才接到Dean的電話。  
內容卻出乎我意料。  
Dean聽起來哭了很久,嗓子都啞掉了。還在抽抽搭搭的啜泣。  
他說: “Sammy, 我懷上了。但爸爸強迫我拿掉, 寶寶已經沒有了。事情解決了, 你不要擔心!” 說完這幾句話, Dean就掛了電話。他聽起來很害怕, 像是怕我會生氣一樣。我打了家裡的電話好幾次並沒有人接, 然後我打了Dean的手機也關機了。之後打了爸爸的手機, 才知道他們在醫院, Dean剛做完手術, 狀況良好。  
Dean一定是剛從麻醉醒來, 就借護士的手機給我打了電話。Omega病房的護士恐怕經常要處理這種事。不幸懷上已婚或是身分不合適的Alpha的孩子, 而必須由家長陪同把孩子拿掉。後來很多年後我才知道, 那天晚上不只讓Dean懷上了孩子, 也無意之中標記他了。而爸爸讓Dean做的手術, 不只是拿掉寶寶這麼簡單, 另外還要加上去除標記的手術。以一個Omega而言, 去除標記的手術是把脖子上的標記腺體整個以手術的方式去除, 而這個Omega以後的一生都再也無法被任何人標記了。現在回想起來, 這個手術雖然殘忍, 但以當時的狀況來說,卻是必要的。被標記的Omega沒有他的Alpha渡過發情期是無法存活的, 會在發情熱中發燒致死, 通常撐不了幾天。我當時腦中一片混亂, 只是不斷地後悔離開Dean身邊。我才發現我的作為和那些強姦Omega然後強行標記, 之後揚長而去的渾蛋Alpha沒有兩樣, 心中後悔不已。之後我打了很多次家裡的電話都是爸爸接的, 談話的內容大概都是: “好好專心念你的書, 別再掛念家裡了! Dean好得很, 別忘了他只有五歲的智商, 再大的事, 他吃幾個派也就好了!” 說完爸爸總是很生氣的掛電話。

我之後也打了幾通電話給Bobby叔, 他知道大概的情形, 畢竟我心想以爸爸修車的微薄薪水, 恐怕一下子也付不出Dean的手術費用, 所以手術費應該是和Bobby叔或Ellen阿姨借來的。而Dean烤水果派在Ellen阿姨的餐廳裡賣的那點薪酬, 恐怕都不夠他自己花用了。我在幾乎是矛盾又擔心的焦慮狀態下唸完第一個學期, 還好還是拿了好成績, 獎學金那邊打了電話來說願意支付醫學預科這四年的學費和生活費, 但之後念醫學院的費用就不好說了, 說是經費縮編。姑且先不管四年後, 至少這四年的學費是有了著落, 我心中不斷萌生接Dean來史丹佛住的想法, 也和爸討論了好幾次(Dean仍然不願意接我的電話), 但結果都是無疾而終。主要的原因是Dean在堪薩斯的生活可說是自給自足, 除了缺少一個Alpha, 很少有Omega(尤其又是智能不足的)能夠擁有這樣不依賴人的生活。在勞倫斯小鎮，有好幾個當地的餐廳(都是Ellen阿姨幫忙牽線認識的)天天訂購Dean做的水果派。另外，Ellen阿姨的女兒，和我同年的青梅竹馬的Jo(一個金髮的女Beta特別講義氣)，在我們當地社區大學念的是電腦技術, 這在99年當時還算是挺新潮的學科, 她替Dean架設了一個網站叫Dean’s Pie, 用網站來銷售Dean做的水果派, 當時的冷凍宅配業還不發達, 所以主要做的是堪薩斯當地的生意。不會開車的Dean, 配送還要爸幫忙開車。之後這生意做得挺不錯, 爸索興也辭了他到處兼差、薪酬不高的汽修工作, 專心幫忙Dean的事業。又因為經常得開車送派, 爸索興也戒了酒。

也許爸是出於一種補償心態, 沒有了正常的智商, 被手術去除了標記腺, 又沒有Alpha的Omega, 只要是能夠幫助Dean的, 哪怕是賣肝賣腎他都會願意的。看見自己智能不足的Omega孩子, 能靠自己的力量在這個社會上存活, 也算是夠欣慰的。Dean做的水果派總是不惜成本使用最好最新鮮的當季水果, 和最好的奶油麵粉, 加上只要是在堪薩斯州內, 他總是堅持配送免費,這使得Dean的水果派生意雖好, 但因為成本高留下的利潤總是不多, 只夠父子倆過的極度樸實的生活。Dean很快就投入在做派的生意上頭, 也許每次想到我總是有些傷心和情緒低落, 但他那時真誠的相信爸所說的: “Sammy的生活沒有你會更好! 再怎麼說他是個聰明的Alpha, 要是一輩子都被困在這鬼地方就太可惜了!”

我在史丹佛過著孤單的日子, 即使Dean因為被去除了標記腺而不會生理性的惦記他的Alpha, 但他的Alpha(也就是我)總會一直惦記他的味道, 像是夏天的香草冰淇淋, 加上彩色棉花糖的氣味。很快的我就發現其他的Omega並吸引不了我, 除了Dean之外, 那空虛擔心的焦慮一直在心裡無法淡去, 就這樣年復一年, 我只能逼自己專心於醫學預科忙碌的學業、和一個又一個的考試。

四年後, 考上史丹佛醫學院的我為了沒有著落的學費, 只好和我並不愛的女性Alpha, Ruby訂婚, Ruby在預科就經常和我選同樣的課, 追求我也好幾年了。我一直是抱持著開放的態度, 也不給她正面的回應, 能躲就躲, 躲不了的時候就當她是一般朋友。Ruby是Palo Alto附近的一家大醫院的院長的女兒, 一開始是她知道了我的學費問題的煩惱, 然後主動提出訂婚和贊助學費的提議的。

這讓生理性認定Dean是唯一伴侶的我的Alpha身體疼痛不已, 但我必須這麼做, 為了之前Dean的所有犧牲, 為了成為醫好Dean的腦科醫生, 為了我們犧牲掉生命的寶寶。為了讓這一切犧牲都有意義。

女性Alpha是出了名的難討好,加上極度自我中心, 說實在話, 和Dean的謙虛樸實實在是天差地遠, 但為了學費我也只能忍了。Ruby雖嬌小可愛, 但算不上漂亮, 深棕色頭髮的嬌小女孩並非我喜歡的類型。加上千金大小姐脾氣, 個性十分驕縱毒辣, 這點我很早就領教到了。和我們經常同組的Jessica, 另一個女性的Alpha, 金髮碧眼加上6呎的身高和聰明美貌, 常讓我想起Dean, 這也是我和Jessica成為炮友的原因之一。年輕的Alpha的生理需求特別大, 我們也算是互相幫助, 沒有情感牽絆的那種。

Jessica也是特別酷的那種女孩,雖然沒有平頭刺青什麼的, 她經常是比男人更酷,這使她成為對我而言的一個理想的性伴侶。這件事情在訂婚之前沒多久被Ruby知道了, 她設法讓Jessica無法通過升上醫學院的考試, 害她得離開史丹佛或是留級一年, 和我分開。Jessica知道自己考試沒通過的原因後, 倒是酷酷地對我說: “就當上帝要我回去紐約吧! 反正我紐約大學那邊的醫學院也考上了, 我家鄉就在紐約, 我還正猶豫著要不要回去呢? 倒是Ruby這種爛女人, 我看你早點分了吧! 她也不是真的愛你, 否則不會這樣對待你睡過的女人的? 我看她要的只是一個高大帥氣的男芭比, 用來陪襯她的綠葉, 然後你家裡特別窮這是給她捉住了弱點, 她好操控你!

你家鄉堪薩斯的Omega, 叫做D的那個女孩子? 替你拿了孩子的那個? 不是和她的爸爸還在做派的生意,等你回去嗎? 早點拿到醫師執照, 接她來加州吧! 每次和你做愛的時候總是看到她的影子, 總覺得她怪可憐的…” 

我從沒告訴Jessica, 我和Dean的真實情況。聽到她這麼說, 我心裡痛得緊, 已經好幾年沒聽見Dean的聲音, 我非常想念他, 好像人生一直缺失了一個很重要的部分。Jessica給了我一個很用力的擁抱和大大的露齒微笑。她從此沒了聯絡。一直到好幾年後, 才再次在值勤的醫院裡見到她。

和Ruby訂婚的事情我打了電話告訴爸爸, 也告訴他這只是一時的權宜之計。他沒聽我繼續解釋, 只是打斷我然後淡淡地說: “我和Dean都會祝福你的! 只是Dean… 恩, 你知道的, 我們還是別參加了。”說完他就掛了電話。

我和Ruby訂婚後三個月, 一天晚上深夜, 在我們都還睡眼惺忪的時刻, 有人打了我的手機: “Sam Winchester?” 我說: “正是。”  
那人說: “我們是社會局。你的爸爸昨天過世了, 你的Omega現在在我們這裡, 照理說如果未被標記的Omega的監護人是父親、接下來是兄弟、或是表親。你父親去世了, 他的Omega就由你監護了。你得過來一趟處理你爸爸的後事, 還有,來接你的Omega回去。”


	7. 2007, Stanford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 繼續流水帳, 三米的內心戲。

<七>  
2007, Stanford

 

雖然和十年前相比,Omega的地位已經相對提升,但是社會上對於認為Omega只是生孩子機器,只能當個煮飯的家庭主婦(夫)的刻板印象和歧視仍然不減。法律上也基於保護Omega不被陌生Alpha強暴的原因,規定沒被標記的Omega, 即使已經成年,也必須和家中或家族中的Alpha同住並被監護。被標記的Omega,除非是那些非自願性被強暴的,否則只能和標記他的Alpha同住並被監護。這使得社會上Omega當Alpha的小老婆的狀況十分普遍。許多男性Alpha尤其是社會地位高的,大多會選擇和社會地位一樣高的女性Alpha結婚,共組一個雙Alpha的高社經地位家庭,可能夫婦都是醫師或是律師或是成功的商人。但是女性Alpha自我中心又傲慢的天性,畢竟無法滿足男性Alpha天生的掌控慾和大男人主義, 這使得男性Alpha最後通常還是會討個Omega小老婆以滿足身心需求。而可憐的Omega迫於服從Alpha的天性, 通常即使被Alpha大老婆虐待也會選擇默默忍受。畢竟受孕機率極低的女性Alpha, 總不是家裡生孩子的那個人。而最終, Omega總會為了孩子妥協。也有經常有被身體或心理虐待,造成男性或是女性Omega發瘋或死亡的案例。Omega是精神比較衰弱的物種,太寂寞,或是被虐待,或是長久沒被標記都可能造成精神耗弱而身體衰弱最後死亡, 而生物演化的結果,Omega總是長得特別美麗,使人心生憐愛而不至於想要虐待他們。但是我沒想到Ruby竟是如此毒辣的女人。若我事先知道Ruby竟會趁我不在時偷偷精神虐待Dean, 我絕對會立刻跟她解除婚約, 並讓她立刻滾出我家。

接到社會局的電話後, 我馬上搭了最近的一班飛機回到了堪薩斯。在機場立刻搭上了出租車前往社會局的Omega安置所。

Omega安置所看起來像是監獄, 一間一間的像是牢房似的。房間裏頭除了床和馬桶以外什麼也沒有。當我被社工人員帶到Dean的房間, 可憐的綠眼睛Omega像是受驚的小動物一番躲在棉被裡頭發抖啜泣, 直到Dean聞到我的Alpha味道才好奇的探出頭來, 說: “是Sammy嗎?” 他聽起來很害怕。像是怕我不要他。法律上規定, 如果沒有人要的Omega會送到Omega的永久安置所。而被送到那裏的Omega大多很快就會死亡。有一種傳聞說他們在偷偷安樂死Omega。因為這些沒有功能性的Omega是社會的累贅。

之後我聽了Dean說, 才知道老爸為了讓Dean死心,一直用一大堆殘忍的謊言敘述我的離開,而那些都不是真的。例如我是因為受不了有個弱智哥哥經常被嘲笑而離開堪薩斯。還有我已經娶了女性Alpha, 過著幸福快樂的日子,所以絕對不希望Dean打擾或是和我連絡。

Dean翡翠綠色的雙眼哭得紅腫。不斷地呢喃:“爸爸死掉了…”。像是精神崩潰又像是歇斯底里。我走向房間的那張小床座了下來,抱著Dean,揉著他毛茸茸的那個金色腦袋,不斷地重複: “老爸只是去天堂找媽媽了。沒有媽媽的日子太難捱了。我們都需要自己的伴侶。Dean你是我的伴侶, 以後我們會永遠在一起。”

雖然情不自禁地說了出來, 但當時我的腦袋真的完全沒想到Ruby的事。把Dean接來加州和我住一直以來都是我的心願。午夜夢迴時, 不知道夢過幾千次和Dean一起烤派,我可愛的綠眼睛Omega大著肚子, 旁邊還帶著兩個不到三歲的孩子。Dean: “Sammy, Sammy!”地叫著我, 房間裏頭充滿了Omega香草冰淇淋的甜香體香和烤水果派的香味。總是櫻桃派, Dean最喜愛的口味。這樣的夢想我從沒想過可以達成,一直要到十年後。

把Dean接回加州的家後, 在電話裏頭已經知道事情大概的Ruby一開始顯得熱情又友善。

我告訴她Dean是我的哥哥, 是個Omega, 小時候一場意外導致腦部受創而智能不足, 一直是爸爸在照顧他, 直到爸爸過世。現在Dean法律上是我的Omega,必須由我監護並照顧他。Dean見到Ruby的時候就顯得很不開心, 他少得可憐的五歲兒童智能使他學不會大人的假裝, 他雖然已經被去除標記但還是記得自己的Alpha的味道, 而Omega生物本能上不喜歡和別人分享他的東西。鑒於他們脆弱的精神體質, Omega很容易焦慮不安, 也很容易精神崩潰。所以容易導致精神不安的事情都會讓他們感到不舒服。

Ruby是個聰明的Alpha高材生。我想見到Dean的那一刻, 她馬上就發現, 那個“家鄉為我了拿掉孩子的, 和爸爸一起經營派的生意傻傻地等我回去的笨Omega”, 就是Dean這件事。我對Dean習慣性過度保護的不正常行為, 也讓她發現了我們曾經的關係。雖然Dean已經被手術除去標記, 他仍會習慣性的對他的Alpha表現順從。還有一點則實在是太顯而易見了, 那就是我的性慾高漲, 甚至在空氣中我的Alpha荷爾蒙的氣味都濃的嗆人。也許Dean被除去標記了, 但我的身體卻從來沒有忘記他才是我的Omega, 和其他人做愛,無論是Alpha, beta或是Omega, 沒有一個人可以讓我真正感到舒服和快感, 每次和別人做愛, 總是有一種強烈的止不住渴的感覺。只有Dean才是我的身體認定的真正伴侶, 而這個事實明顯擺在面前, 讓Ruby覺得自己面子掛不住而惱羞成怒。

而更讓Ruby氣不過的是, Dean無與倫比的美貌。26歲的Dean美麗地傾國傾城, 即使Omega大多容貌比較美麗, Dean也是無與倫比的美, 令人屏息的美。再如何漂亮的姑娘都比不上那樣令人心醉的容貌。那是身為年輕男性的美麗, 像是大衛的塑像加上維納斯的美貌, 美的不像世間的凡人。寶石般的綠眼睛, 櫻花粉紅的豐唇, 勻稱的身體曲線和翹得不像話的屁股。

Ruby一開始裝得很友善, 甚至鼓勵我和Dean好好敘敘舊, 她就先回娘家住個幾天。那天晚上我在客房的床上, 一開始我只是抱著Dean,不斷地吻他和撫摸他, 想安撫他的情緒, 但很快地我的Alpha身體就久降甘霖般地渴望Dean, 飢渴地佔有他, 一次又一次, Dean舒服地哭了出來。我才知道這四年來Dean一直都沒和任何人發生關係, 孤單寂寞的他只能靠著小玩具度過發情期和空虛的夜晚,這讓我的Alpha靈魂感到驕傲。我的Omega專屬於我, 他不曾和別人發生關係, 只對我張開大腿, 那個可愛又美麗的小家伙專屬於我。我幸福滿足到流下淚來, Dean有點慌張, 他以為我哪裡痛。我告訴他, 我只是太愛他, 太想他了。我真的不知道這四年我是怎麼熬過來的。  
沒有他的日子度日如年。  
而除了他,我誰都不想要。


	8. 2008, Stanford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3P、生子警告。CP潔癖者請慎入，不適者請自行撤退。

<八>

2008, Stanford

 

自從我把Dean接來加州與我和Ruby同住後，醫學院的學業十分忙碌，我幾乎整天都待在學校和圖書館裡用功念書，直到深夜才回家。回家後，我會吃Dean晚上煮好的飯菜，Dean則不厭其煩的加熱飯菜弄給我吃，吃完飯洗個澡，我通常會直接去Dean的房間和他一起睡，通常每天晚上我們都做愛至少兩小時。當時的我是個年輕的Alpha，才23歲，性需求量很大，一個晚上總要射個三次以上。而只有Omega的生理構造能夠接受Alpha貪得無厭的大量性需求。自從Dean搬來和我們同住那一天起，我和Ruby就幾乎很少做愛，如果有也是她強烈要求，我則是必須腦中想著Dean在床上的又純潔又淫蕩的裸體，才能勃起和Ruby做愛。但幾乎每次我都很快就射了，Ruby 雖然是Alpha，但女性畢竟需要較長的前戲才能興奮，我和Ruby的性事一直以來都很枯燥乏味，與她訂婚也是為了醫學院的學費，我並不愛她。但她對我倒是一直有強烈的迷戀。甚至有的時候我根本無法勃起，我得要求Dean加入，三個人一起做愛，我得先讓Dean替我口交，硬了之後才能跟Ruby做愛。在我在操Ruby的時候，同時我要看著Dean用假陰莖或是按摩棒玩自己的後穴，把自己操到射出來，Dean在別人面前自慰時總是很害羞，但我要看著他這樣才能保持興奮和射精，但通常到最後我還是會操Dean一次，畢竟只有Omega才能完全接受Alpha陰莖和結，尤其我有根符合身材比例的大陰莖。女性的生理構造無法完全容納我的陰莖長度，最多只能插入一半，而Omega的小穴不僅可以完全容納我、還有我的結，Ruby從未看過男性Omega的A片，她對男性Omega沒興趣。第一次她看見Dean的後穴完全容納我時，她感到非常驚訝。有時候這樣的性事也許只有我一人獲得滿足，Ruby忌妒身為Omega的 Dean的美貌，而Dean也討厭搶走她的Alpha的Ruby。如果碰到Dean的發情期，基本上整個禮拜我都會待在Dean的房間瘋狂做愛，即使Dean不是那種愛叫床的Omega，做愛的淫蕩聲音連在客廳都能聽得一清二楚。

 

Ruby在唸完醫學預科後並沒有繼續念醫學院，而是選擇去念企業管理科系的碩士班，畢竟將來她會成為她父親的大醫院的經營者。管理科系的學業雖然也不輕鬆，但比起醫學院的超級忙碌，Ruby仍較有空待在家裡。Ruby待在家裡時，她會把Dean當作僕人使用，讓他不停地打掃，或者不讓他吃飯或喝水，用精神虐待的話語霸凌他、叫他白癡Omega、說他是我的累贅、最好趕快去死。Dean身為一個Omega，他的天性就是順從Alpha的話語，即使他討厭Ruby，他也無法抗爭身體的本能，幾個月時間下來，Dean整個人瘦了一圈，而我太忙碌於課業竟也沒注意到。直到有天晚上我回家時發現Dean昏倒在廚房，我才帶他去看醫生。Omega科的醫師說Dean不僅營養不良，得了Omega憂鬱症，而且已經懷上孩子三個月了。醫師甚至懷疑我有虐待Omega的嫌疑，我這才想起可能是Ruby所為。自從Dean搬來加州後就沒有吃避孕藥，他的智能不足，只有五歲兒童的智商。他不知道如果沒有吃避孕藥就會懷孕，可能他一直都不知道他之前吃的是什麼藥，爸爸可能也沒跟他解釋清楚，又或者爸爸可能覺得就算解釋了他也聽不懂。我甚至懷疑Dean是否能了解做愛和懷孕的關聯性，由於他一直讀的是注重培養職業技能的啟智學校，而非一般學校有性教育的課程。

 

我和Ruby攤牌，她非常憤怒又後悔的說，她確實有在言語上虐待Dean，由於我變的不在乎她而只在乎Dean。她也認為這段婚約是不可能繼續走下去了，她說：「你的眼中一直都只有你那弱智的哥哥。」當天我們就解除了婚約，隔天Ruby就搬走了。我們的房子是Ruby的父親買的，既然婚約已經解除，就不可能繼續住在這裡。我申請了醫學院的學費免除和獎學金，由於我有一個Omega和一個即將出世的寶寶要扶養，因此審核很快就通過了，我和Dean搬到市郊一間租金便宜的小房子，有附一個鐵皮搭蓋的簡陋車庫，我則開從爸爸那繼承而來的車去上學，1967年的雪弗蘭Impala。Dean沒學過開車，爸爸教了Dean幾次，但他一直都學不會，後來爸爸就一直替Dean做配送派的工作。我之所以選擇這間小房子，是因為它有附家具，而且廚房有一個頗專業的大烤箱，有點舊但是功能完好，據說前屋主是個愛烤蛋糕餅乾的老太太。Dean高興極了，終於又可以烤派了，當我們住在Ruby的父親買的大房子裡的時候，即使廚房有最先進的烤箱，Dean不被允許做自己想吃的派，購買所有的食材都必須經過Ruby的同意，Dean像個傭人一樣必須煮Ruby指定的菜色。每次想到這件事，我都特別心疼。我沒能像Dean當年在暴風雪的那個夜晚一樣好好保護他。

 

搬進市郊的新家，Dean顯得很開心，孕期進入穩定期，孕吐的問題也消失了。雖然挺著個大肚子，Dean總是一個閒不下來的人，也許是他只有五歲的智商使得他像個小孩子一般好動。新家的鄰居都是好人，Jody是當地的女警長，她就住在我們隔壁，知道Dean有智能不足的問題，所以特別照顧Dean。她嘗過Dean的櫻桃派後，覺得無比美味於是問Dean是在哪裡買的。Dean於是開心地告訴Jody這是他自己烤的，還有他和老爸在家鄉的水果派的生意。Palo Alto的許多餐廳和咖啡廳老闆都和警局有合作，Jody於是建議Dean可以把派賣到一些餐廳和咖啡廳，一開始許多店家只是讓Dean寄賣，也就是如果賣出去，Dean才能拿到錢，並且店家要抽成，賣不出去的派則當天晚上打烊時就會被扔掉。但似乎天使有在照顧我們，Dean的水果派的美味很快就在客人之間傳開，甚至有客人直接向我們大量訂購。Dean樂不可支，他忙得很開心，幾乎忘記了懷孕的不適，直到產前陣痛開始，他才發現不對勁打電話向我求救。「要生了」Dean說。我急忙趕回家，帶Dean去醫院，經過十個小時痛苦的生產，產下了一名男嬰，我們把他取名叫Adam。


	9. 2012 -, Stanford

<九>  
2012 -, Stanford

 

Dean生下Adam後，由於一邊要照顧孩子，同時又要做派的生意，一開始有點手忙腳亂。醫學院的課業和實習總是讓我忙得不可開交，還有醫師執照考試在等著我。那時我們可養不起另一個孩子，於是我讓Dean又開始吃避孕藥。本來擔心我的獎學金會養不起兩個成人和一個嬰兒，但Dean的水果派生意很成功，讓我們賺了一些錢，Dean也能添購另外一個專業烤箱，讓烤派的生意能接更多的訂單。在加州和堪薩斯的不同之處是，在加州，Dean的水果派能賣比較高的價格，而且加州的水果供應商，又能提供我們品質較好、又比較便宜的進口水果，尤其在見到Dean本人之後，水果供應商很樂意的願意給身為Omega、一個嬰兒的爸爸，智能不足卻努力開創事業的Dean更優惠的價格。

 

Dean那不足的智商，似乎完全沒影響他的烘焙天份和味覺，很快的Dean就研發出芒果派和草莓派等新的菜單，加州人愛Party的習慣，也讓Dean的派增加了不少私人訂單。家鄉的Jo因為是一個頂尖的電腦工程師，也來到加州找工作。她給Dean’s Pie做了一個新的網站，這小小生意也在這幾年內有了規模。我替Dean租了一個專業烘焙廚房，同時也能請兩個Omega工讀生幫忙做派。Adam三歲，開始上幼兒園，Dean照顧孩子的壓力也減少了不少。

 

我則平常專心於我的學業和實習工作，周末的時間則是幫忙Dean的生意，兩個爸爸一個娃，生活過得簡單又幸福。時光飛逝，我也如願考過醫師考試，進入腦神經外科實習，實習醫師的薪水雖然不高，但家中總是多了一份收入，也讓我們的生活過得更加寬裕。

 

隨著時間的推移，Adam漸漸長大，他是個聰明懂事的孩子，雖然才七歲，他就發現自己的Omega爹地有點不同。我也順利成為腦外科醫師。Dean由於智能不足，不會閱讀，只會拚簡單的單字，如自己的名字、我和Adam的名字等等。也不會最簡單的算術，所以派的應收帳款都是我在處理的。Dean也不像其他小朋友的Omega爹地，會唸故事書給他聽，因為Dean不會閱讀，Adam知道他的另一個Alpha爹地(也就是我)是個醫師，做的是救人的職業，他以此為榮。我告訴Adam，Dean之所以和其他Omega爹地「很不一樣」是因為為了救我而腦部受傷的結果，而我之所以選擇當腦外科醫師，是為了治好Dean。當然我在求學的過程中早就知道這樣的腦部損傷是不可逆的，但我仍舊認為成為腦科醫師是為了幫助Dean，直到事情真的發生了。

 

Ruby在與我分手後過得並不好，她離了兩次婚，身心俱疲，對方都是身分地位相當高的男性Alpha，可能是衝著她的家產與她結婚的。連續兩任丈夫都找了Omega小老婆，而且疼愛Omega，對她則很冷淡，她心中的不滿漸漸決堤崩潰，兩次離婚都鬧上法庭搞得不可開交，但我真沒想到她會想回來找我。也許她並不是想復合而只是想談談她心中的痛苦而已，但看到Dean和Adam和我一起在家庭式餐廳吃飯的幸福和樂的樣子，她竟然因為嫉妒而心生殺意，在一天後Dean落單去補買水果派的材料的一個下午，Dean就在過馬路時被Ruby的車撞了，她是蓄意殺人，Dean被撞飛，手上抱著的一整包的水果散落四處，整個人狠狠地被摔在地上。Ruby開車逃逸，路人則是趕快打急救電話把Dean送去醫院，剛好也就送到我任職的這家公立醫院。腦外科醫師和心臟外科、一般外科和Omega科的醫師都認識Dean，知道他是我的伴侶，於是急忙趕來作共同手術。Dean的傷勢很嚴重，多重部位都骨折，腦部出血所以我得立刻做開腦手術以止血，奇怪的是我發現在Dean的腦部有個小小血塊，已經凝固成堅硬的黑色，感覺已經很多年了。我不確定這是什麼造成的，但是這個血塊的位置是在大腦影響學習能力的那部分，我小心翼翼的把它取出，並且把出血的部分做好止血，Dean的大腦的其他部位看起來並沒有異常，於是我縫合，和其他的外科醫師幾乎同時成功地完成了複雜的共同手術。

Omega的身體素質不如Alpha強壯，受傷復原的速度通常也會比較慢。但Dean是個高大強壯的Omega，他185公分，他平常喜歡和我一起健身，平日的做派工作也是體力活，經常需要扛一袋袋的麵粉，使得Dean比一般的Omega更加強壯。Dean復原得很好，至少以這樣嚴重的車禍來說，算是個奇蹟。我讓Adam去Jody家住。自己則是請假守在Dean的身旁，我從家裡隨手拿了一本書來看，是Dean給我的聖誕禮物，一本哈利波特的小說，他希望我能每天晚上都讀給他聽。三天後，Dean醒了，說全身都痛到不行，只記得被車撞了，而且說你的Omega被撞成這樣，你還有心情讀哈利波特。這有點奇怪，因為平常的Dean並不識字，但我想也許因為封面上畫著哈利波特的樣子，而且這本書是Dean送的，所以他知道這本書就是哈利波特。但接下來的事情更奇怪了，由於Dean已經醒了，而且復原狀況良好，於是我回到工作崗位，下班後才來到Dean的病房，我看見Dean在讀哈利波特，而且旁邊還有一本不知道哪裡弄來的字典。Dean抱怨著，為什麼兒童的書會有這麼多困難的單字？34歲的Dean並不識字，連小寫都看不懂，更別說是查字典和讀小說了。

 

接下來的幾天，神奇的事情發生了，Dean的智力似乎恢復到平常人的水準，他的大腦像是塊海綿，每件事情都像是個天才兒童一般，很快就學會了。甚至更像一個開關被打開，他突然立刻學會了許多，他一輩子都搞不懂的事，例如閱讀和簡單的算術。住院一個月，在即將出院時，Dean已經可以看懂報紙的標題。這我才想到那個黑色的血塊，也許就是那個暴風雪的夜晚造成的血塊，使得Dean的智力無法發展。Dean回家休養後，Adam也發現了Omega 爹地的不同，於是Adam拿了他小學一年級的英語作業給Dean做。Dean全部都答對了。這使得7歲的Adam欣喜若狂，認為這次車禍把Dean的智能不足給治好了。我也感到十分高興，但是我心中充滿擔憂。Dean的智能恢復到常人水準，他會不會發現我其實並不是他所愛的Alpha，而是由於自己的智能弱勢無法明辨是非而被迫和我結合的呢？隨著時間一天天的過去，他學得很快，幾乎不到三個月的時間，Dean已經學會了生活上的所有基本技能。當我提到過去的回憶時，Dean說他確實記得每件事，但他不知道為什麼之前總是記不住或是學不會。他也知道自己之前曾是智能不足的，但他說感覺像是做了一個很長的夢，醒來以後，之前的學習障礙，那種努力學卻是總學不會的感覺都消失了。我帶Dean去接受智力測驗的評鑑，Dean的智力不僅僅正常而且還比正常人更高，接下來的幾年，Dean除了將做派的生意企業經營化，也就是訓練一些徒弟替他做派以外，也利用網路課程學習知識，在三年內補足了高中同等學歷測驗所需的知識，我和Dean之間的關係有很大轉變，突然之間Dean不需要我的保護了。這有點令人傷心，也許Dean並不想跟我在一起，只是當他智能不足的時候只能依靠我，使他別無選擇。

 

後來，Dean也去唸了史丹佛的醫學院，成為一個Omega科的醫師，而派的生意則為副業，主要讓給Dean的幾個徒弟做。Dean現在成為我同一間醫院的同事。

「Dean，我愛你，是不是做錯了。」我說。  
「愛從來不是一件錯的事，Sammy，相信我。」Dean說。

 

END


End file.
